Canyon (Sunset)
All seem to kill with a knife Most cases of murder have blood splattered all over the scene. All murderers seem to have killing as their job. But what if... ...your favorite singer... ...kills someone at her concerts? She does it in secret, she never gets caught. You’re the only one who knows her secrets... ...cause you’re a victim. You thought this would be the best day of your life. You finally got to go to one of her concerts. But, no, it turns out to a nightmare. You are the lucky victim. Appearance A shadow appears at the doorway. You lift your head, looking at the beautiful and graceful figure. Hoping she brought food this time, you drag yourself over to her. She certainly is pretty. Her scales are a beautiful canyon brown, shining in the dim light of the moon from behind her. You could notice her from far away, perhaps because of her large and fluffy SandWing sail. Nothing about her seems SkyWing, except for the fact that she has orange-red back scales that are that of a SkyWing’s. She looks down at you, the skinny and tired dragon you are, and smirks. "Did you think I brought food this time?" She says slowly, her voice sounding like caramel and chocolate. "No, I didn’t." Your wings slump down in defeat, looking at her shining emerald eyes. Her fluffy sail blows gently in the light breeze, the murky brown yellow with teal tips shining in he dim moonlight. A teal flower shape surrounds her eyes, that flutter closed and open. Her face shows no emotion; though usually when performing she is smiling and jumping up and down. All of that seems to have disappeared. She's still. Very still. "Oh, you poor, poor little thing. I pity you." She flops her wings dramatically, sighing. "It's a shame you had to die," Canyon continues. "you were my number one fan." "Now, I am not." You hiss back to her, lifting your frail body up. Canyon glances at you. "Perhaps if you had chosen someone else, I'd still like you." "Oh, well." She replies. Her tail flicks back and forth, splashes of dirty lime green scattered around her tail. The tail is quite large, it could be used to break down a door. Basically, she had a hammer tail. Canyon turns to the door, then closes it without any hesitation. You blink rapidly, trying to get used to the void that had swallowed you and her. Her emerald eyes glow in the darkness, glaring at you. A light suddenly flickers on, Canyon appearing in front of you. She spreads her wings, yawning. The first thing you notice about her underwings is their beauty. A teal color, like the color of a canyon river shining under the sun, chases other colors that are splattered around her wing. Dusty magenta colors spiral up on the edges of her wings. "Andddddd escape is now impossible!" She cackles, a grin rippling across her elegant snout. Her snout is curved and elegant, a perfect snout, to say the least. Canyon's elegant and thin neck cranes to look at you, her eyebrow raising. "You seem undisturbed." The grin fades away, her large tail flicking. Diamond colored scarves wrap around her long legs, dragging on the ground. A small golden ring with a ruby in it wraps elegantly around her talon. Her large wings snap in and out. Her expression turns dim, a light that faded away. "Anyways, this is kind of getting boring." she sighs dramatically. "I should be on my way now. Bye!" Canyon bounds out of the door suddenly, without hesitation. You blink, confused at the sudden deportation of the dragoness. Personality Canyon does seem like an odd dragon, to you at least. You slump down in a dark corner, sighing. The interaction that had just happened was quite peculiar. Typically, Canyon is energetic, with a voice that is quite lovely. She typically smiles, her cheeks blowing up like a balloon. But then... earlier... she was a dim light, blown out by the dragons after eating. She didn't grin, she just had a blank expression. Canyon was a husk of what she was. "Hey," You hear something whisper. Turning your head, you see two pupils staring directly at you. "I beat you're thinking about how odd Canyon is, right?" The figure says. You nod. "Well, I suppose you are right." The dragon replies, flicking her tail. "Canyon may seem all nice and such, but deep down, she's terribly manipulative. She loves gore. Gory stuff. Well, you probably already knew she was manipulative." The figure rubs her talons together. "Anyways. However, she does like more positive things. Canyon loves pastel aesthetics. Every time she orders a painting from Eunoia she makes her do it in pastel colors. With dots, of course. It's actually quite weird." "That is odd..." You mutter, agreeing with the dragon. Darkness pulses from the other corner of the room, where the other dragon is. "She despises tea and water for some reason." The dragon continues. "She's also claustrophobic. Probably why she left the room so oddly. Anyways. She's very easy to trick, she has the IQ of a snail." You chuckle slightly. If the dragoness was so easy to trick, though, why did so many dragons fail escaping? "Dragons fail escaping because they can't find a way to trick her," The figures interrupts your thoughts. "they must be terribly stupid. Moving on. She doesn't like it when dragons try to find out her true nature." The figure's voice pauses, seemingly pondering things she can say about Canyon. "Canyon likes singing and dancing. I'm pretty sure she still does it so she can kill." "Canyon's actually is quite dramatic. Perhaps if I told her to do theatre arts instead of singing, maybe she would of turned out better. Actually, no, I take that back." The figure continues on. "She likes sharp objects and ropes. It's really weird." "She likes the desert and heat a lot. It's actually quite weird. Sometimes I fly around the town and see her on top of a roof, or buried in sand. It's really odd." That ''does ''sound weird... You think, agreeing with the dragon. "She typically stays around entertaining dragons, so dragons who make her entertained, basically." The figure continues on. "Canyon is more on the quiet side when not performing. I don't really know why; but I should know why, I'm her moth- assistant. Anyways. She absolutely needs to fidget. It's a must. For her, at least. Whenever she's torturing her victims, she always is a husk of her performing self. It's... truly odd." The dragons sighs. "Anyways, moving on." History The dragon steps out into the dim light, her scales a dirty magenta color. She must be a SkyWing of some sort, as she has large wings and a SkyWing build. "I assume you would like to know her history, correct?" The SkyWing asks, handing you a scroll. You nod, unfurling the scroll. "I wrote it. It's the entire history of Canyon. Go ahead, read it." The dragoness says, flicking her tail. A warm smile ripples across her face, as you look down to read the scroll. Entry One Uh, so I guess I'm writing a diary of some sort? Or no, it's more of a diary for Canyon. Anyways. I guess I should start out by introducing myself. I'm Zircon of the SkyWings, and uh, I have a daughter? I'm not entirely sure how to do this stuff, Peak only suggested that I should do a diary for my daughter, and gave me no tips whatsoever. Anyways. I had an egg a year back, and me and Daylight were ecstatic! We were going to have our own daughter! She hasn't down anything cool yet, she's only a week old, anyways. Since I have absolutely no idea what to put here, I guess it's goodbye until my next entry. Entry Two Wow. I totally forgot about this. It's been, what, five years since I wrote one of these? I should really start doing these again. To be honest, I haven't had that much time to interact with Canyon. I know, I should interact with Canyon more, but I've just been too busy with work. So, since Canyon is way too lonely for my satisfaction, I decided to hire a dragon to care for her! She's absolutely perfect! Haze, Canyon's caretaker, is so sweet and gentle, I couldn't have asked for more! The two get along so well, it's perfect. Canyon's life is wonderful. Also, I've been noticing recently that Canyon is singing and humming to herself a lot. Her voice is really lovely, I think she'd make a good performer in the future. She's enrolled in school, as well. Or has been, for the past four years. Entry Three The other day Canyon came home from school in the middle of the day, when the sun was peaked at it's highest. It was way too early, a few hours too early. She was sobbing, clutching a crumpled up note in the palm of her claw. I asked her what was wrong, and she just handed the small note to me. Dear Canyon's mother, We have decided to suspend Canyon from school until she does not come in contact with Haze any longer, as Haze is a dangerous dragon. Please do not allow Canyon to see Haze anymore, as Haze will spread her influence to her soon. Thank you, Coyote Me and Daylight were infuriated. How could they suspend our little innocent daughter from school just because she interacted with Haze? We decided to lie, saying Haze had stopped seeing Canyon, so she was allowed back into school. Little did they know that we never stopped Haze from coming to our home and seeing Canyon. After all, Haze is innocent, and so is Canyon, right? Entry Four I'm very glad for Canyon right now, she has made friends with another dragonet. His name is Mushroom, and he is a light brown MudWing, with splashes of white all over his scales. Mushroom is quite handsome; perhaps he could be Canyon's mate in the future. Actually, scratch that, I'm flash forwarding too quickly. He comes over every other day to play with Canyon, and also plays with Haze when she comes over at the end of each school week. Mushroom doesn't tell anyone about Haze, so that's quite nice. I'd like to see Mushroom and Canyon continue to be friends all through out their lives. They two are a really good friendship. Entry Five I've noticed Canyon has a collection of sharp objects and ropes in her room now. I asked her about it yesterday, and she just said she was 'hoarding numerous items'. She had no other items in her room that are seemingly hoarded. I'm not completely sure why in Pyrrhia a five year old dragonet would collect sharp items and ropes in her room. I should start keeping an eye on her, and tell Haze to report any odd activity she expresses. Entry Six Our family is in a state of despair. A week ago, Canyon woke me up in the middle of the night, her expression filled with fear, her eyes foggy. She told me she had gone into Daylight's room because she had a nightmare, but instead of finding the pale yellow SandWing in his room, she found the whole room a mess. The bed's sheet was all messed up, bits and pieces thrown around the room. Canyon had found numerous bloodstains in the room, with a cracked open window and a trail of blood that was outside on the front of her house. We searched all around town that night, calling Daylight's name. When the sun had started to set yet again, we hadn't found him by then. We put up missing posters for him yesterday. Hopefully, by the will of Clearsight, we find him. Entry Seven I've been noticing Canyon's behavior has been off recently. She's been snapping at me, talking back, threatening me. Whenever she gets made, she storms out the door, to, I assume, Haze's home. It bothers me, really. Perhaps the letter Coyote sent me six months ago was true. Maybe I should forbid Canyon from seeing Haze. I'll do that right now, actually. ---- I'm putting this in the same entry because I just did it. I told Canyon to stop seeing Haze for a bit, maybe a week or so. She then proceeded to literally blew up, ''yelling and screaming at me. Her eyes were flickering with rage, and then, stormed out the door. I'm truly scared. Entry Eight Good news; Canyon has stopped seeing Haze, has stopped being less... explosive, for lack of a better word, and is now taking singing lessons. Her voice sounds really nice, and with Mushroom playing the viola, it sounds twenty times better. They make a really nice duo. Bad news; Haze still comes over to our house. I'm not going to stop her, however. She's still very nice and sweet. Entry Nine I'm terribly disgusted and confused. Last night, I found a small dragonet in our basement. She was tied up, her body frail and thin, and I could see her ribs. I asked her why she was there, and she replied with "a cweepy dwagon dwagonet-napped me and I have been in this cweepy basement ever swince." It was Canyon. I released the small dragonet quickly, and delivered her to her home (she told me it, I'm not a psychic.). The next day, Canyon was really annoyed. She told me she had 'lost' something, and couldn't find it. I knew what she was looking for, but never told her where she was. I don't know why she kidnapped an innocent and small dragon. ''In the margin, there is the handwriting of a different dragon. It is messy, so you can barely read it. '' ---- I HAD TO KIDNAP HER, MOTHER. IF I HADN'T OF KILLED HER I WOULD OF DIED. YOU ARE LUCKY I FOUND ANOTHER PIECE OF PREY BEFORE DUSK. ---- Anyways. I guess I should investigate Haze. Entry Ten (hey, double digits! yay! this isn't really something to celebrate, but it's my tenth entry in this journal c:!) I'm not sure who to be infuriated at; Canyon or Haze. I investigated Haze, and I guess Haze has the ability not to be able to lie? She was choking out answers like 'I had to curse Canyon to be terrible and manipulative', 'She would be a great assassin if you just let me train her.' 'I had to lie to get her to kill dragons' and stuff like that. It was terrible to realize the truth. I wanted Haze to reverse the animus curses, but apparently she can'r. And Canyon on the other hand was killing and torturing dragons while being mainly a singer. It's terrible. Just chose one, please Canyon! Are you a killer or a singer? On the more positive side, (or negative, depending on your view on it) Canyon has obtained some tattoos and dye for herself. She looks really nice. Entry Eleven Bleh. Two years later. I'm writing this again. Canyon's officially a successful singer. She has an amazing income, and has attracted a ton of dragons. On the more negative side, she's still a killer. It's still not pretty. She still kills and manipulates and tortures. Fun. I now know everything she does, and she willingly shares it with me. It's odd, that much trust in another dragon, who you tell everything, even who you kill. ----You close the scroll, looking back up at Zircon. She flicks her tail, nodding. "How about we do something else that's less... dark." She suggests. Relationships "I'm not sure if Canyon has any true friends, other than me, Mushroom and Haze." Zircon says. "She trusts '''Mushroom '''with her life. Those two are amazing friends, trust me. They are seen everywhere with one another. The duo cannot be broken apart." She waves her talon. "Over all, it's a very positive relationship." You nod. "Now, for me, '''Zircon. '''I suppose we have a friendly relationship..? I mean, we share secrets with one another and such, we know each other by the back of our head, but our relationship isn't as positive as her and Mushroom. Overall, we have a pretty positive friendship." The dragoness sighs, her sunset orange wings flopping. "She absolutely adores '''Haze'. The two are really good friends, despite their age difference. They've been friends for a long time. Though, Canyon isn't aware of the animus curse Haze placed on her. I guess it's fine. Honestly, the two trust each other so much, it's really weird. Overall, they have a super positive relationship with each other." Zircon flicks her tail, continuing to talk. "I guess she and '''Daylight '''had a decent relationship. She mourned when Day died, or disappeared, and went out looking for him. I'm not completely sure if Canyon killed him or not, but time will tell. Overall, they had a positive relationship with one another." Her wings twitch whenever she says the words 'Daylight' or 'Day'. "Now. This is quite odd to suddenly say, but-" The dragoness flung herself towards the door, picking it's lock. The door flung open, and moonlight flooded in. "Run. Don't tell anyone about this." She launched herself into the air, leaving you behind. Reluctantly, you spread your wings as well and launched yourself into the air, leaving the death room behind. Trivia * is left taloned * has terrible handwriting * can be seen watching the creatures in ponds silently * is unaware of the curse Haze put on her * likes aesthetic things * gets really confused when her prisoners suddenly disappear; oblivious to the fact zircon frees some of them * is not really intelligent * dropped out of school at seven to pursue singing * her way of kidnapping is just choosing a random dragon in the crowd, saying she's going to show them the back room * Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+